Magister Realitatem
by megy1123
Summary: Meghan a girl from an alternate reality makes a deal with Bill whom is so interested in finding out how she knows so much about Gravity Falls. He transports her their filling her with fake memories, starting her life in Gravity Falls.


Dipper was in a cave crying; gripping a picture in his hand. The rain was beating roughly against the ground outside. Tears rolled down his face and a figure popped up around him. He turned in anger "What did you do with her?" Dipper shouted, "What _deal_, did she make with you?" Dipper shut his eyes in anger.

It was a fateful day for Meghan Clive. Today she'd get to explore mysteries unknown. Meghan would get to meet Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines. Everyone from the television show. The rest of the town was quite oblivious to the mysteries. Gravity Falls was The Vast thing she wanted to see. Meghan wanted to discover the secrets it holds.

Yes the girl knew about a few strange things but never thought she'd be in something more deep than she imagined. On August sixteenth she was in Delaware on vacation with her family for a week. She was obsessed with Gravity Falls she wanted to explore the mysteries. She knew so much already about the town. About the books, Stan, and so much more. This girl was named Meghan Hope Clive. Which means mighty hope cliff, after a place in Pennsylvania. Which no one knew about except her family.

Meghan wanted to know more about Bill Cipher; a triangular 'isosceles monster'. She drew him wherever making more eyes for Bill so he could see more of the world. Meghan drew him too much and one fateful morning outside of the trailer where they were staying Bill appeared.

"Stop! You have been annoying the heck out of me." Bill shouted in front of her. Meghan was surprised but he was on almost _every_ page in her notebook.

"Oh, um wow. Sorry Bill." Meghan said spacely. She could barely breathe but you aren't able to tell that just by looking at her. Bill stopped for a second, she knew his name. I mean not even the residents of Gravity Falls possibly knew about him. Only the highest of the high or just people who find out how to summon him.

"Kid, how do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life till you drew me," Bill was indeed confused. It was written all over his face; or his expression, he doesn't even have a mouth.

"Hehe, well as you would say. ""I know lots of things, lots of things"". Bill was really weirded out by then he took a few laps and turns around Meghan who seemed just to be standing there. "Are you reading my mind or something? Or trying to find out something. We can make a deal if you'd like. Since you're here that is." Meghan took a seat on the table outside of the trailer and put her arm on a part of the chair.

"Sure kid, what do you want?" Bill made an exception plus since he did waste some of his power on coming there. A section of it really he wonders why but that didn't matter, maybe she has some vital information for him.

"Well," She chuckled "do you know a town called... Gravity Falls perhaps?" Meghan said with confidence. It was kind of funny freaking out someone as powerful as he is.

"Alright kid just tell me what you want with Gravity Falls, Oregon?" Bill surely was as freaked out as Meghan wanted him to be; but he didn't show it, not one bit of it.

"Do you have enough power to take me there? Like set up a place where I can live or something. You know, keep me safe and stuff so I can go on like an adventure.. I can tell you stuff about the town that you might not know. Weaknesses and such, that kind of thing." She talked kind of fast getting through what she had to say to Bill.

"What information does a kid like you have?" Bill was wide-eyed but it's true, what did she have to offer and such. Well you'll see.

"Anything you can imagine, what would I say if I knew or heard of Stan Pines?" Bill was interested now.

"You know who Stan Pines is! Where are we anyway? How did you hear of Gravity Falls?" Bill was curious

"Stop calling me kid. And we're in Delaware... Seems weird huh." She said. Bill floated for a minute then he took a seat in the chair. Or what it looked like if he took a seat since he's a triangle. "Do you need a minute to soak this in?" Meghan chuckled a little. "So what do you want to know, man it feels weird asking you."

"Alright, it's a deal." Bill held out his glowing blue hand and shook Meghan's. She told Bill a few things about the Pines family he didn't know already. But Meghan sure wasn't going to give away true vital info she knew.

"Alright kid, Gravity Falls here you come." There was a big blue flash and Meghan was gone. She opened her eyes and was in a forest. Meghan jumped with joy and turned behind her. Bill was there floating and he kind of looked annoyed with her. Meghan took Bill's arm.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Meghan was smiling like crazy she calmed down and let go of his arm. "Sorry... Really though thank you. It's great here, don't worry I know how to summon you. Or do you have to hang around me before like I cancel the deal or something?" Meghan rambled a little, she didn't quite know how the whole deal thing worked.

"Like I'm gonna hang around you glasses." Bill zapped out and Meghan pushed up her glasses and sat down on the forest ground. She looked around it was at least mid-day she felt in the pocket of her blue plaid jacket and she had a cell phone.

Meghan whispered to herself "You got class Bill." It was July! Meghan jumped a little, but hey she gets a whole other summer to have. Meghan could hear someones foot steps behind her. She jumped and turned around, it was a boy. With a pine tree hat and a navy blue sweater vest. Meghan was still. "Who are you?" Meghan stood up.

"I-I'm Dipper, Dipper-" Meghan cut him off

"Pines, right?" Meghan knew who he was now, one of the twins visiting for the summer.

"Yeah, you know me?" Dipper was suspicious of her.

"I've heard of you on the news and stuff, I'm Meghan Clive." Meghan's head was filled with all these false memories but she still knows who she is inside, and where she's from.

"So what brings you deep in the forest?" Dipper sat down along with Meghan near the fallen tree.

"Oh just relaxing, it's so beautiful." Meghan's eyes were vibrant and looked around at the trees. The sun was seeping through the leaves and shining on the ground.

Dipper looked around as well "Yeah I guess it is, isn't it." Dipper sat back on the fallen tree. Meghan was trying not to look really excited, she was talking to Dipper Pines.

"Hey, this may sound a little weird but do you believe in paranormal entities? I just saw something weird and I was wondering if you saw it too." Meghan knew he would be really excited to talk about what's been going on in Gravity Falls.

"Yeah finally! I know a lot about this kind of thing. But sorry I didn't see anything that just happened." Dipper was excited as expected. Mabel Jumped out from a tree in the distance.

"Boo!" The two of them jumped "Haha yeah! I totally got you." Mabel walked out from behind the tree and approached them. "Hey who's this?" Mabel looked at me then at Dipper.

"I'm Meghan, and you must be Mabel. Dipper's twin sister." Dipper was a little weirded out because he didn't even mention his twin sister yet.

"Yep that's me." Mabel said, she was never one to be quiet. Meghan was naturally quiet because of her vocal disorder. Mabel sat down too. "What you guys talkin about?" Mabel asked.

"Oh I was just asking Dipper about the paranormal entities of Gravity Falls, hey did you knit that sweater yourself? It looks really cool." Meghan did admire the sweaters Mabel knitted, she was wearing a green mushroom sweater and a red skirt with a headband.

"Yeah I did knit it, so you are interested in paranormaly thingies too?" Mabel was definitely **not **good with grammar. Meghan nodded turned to Dipper as to say, you can talk now.

"Well I've seen a lot, gnomes, manatours, ghosts. Why do you want to know?" Dipper seemed a little bored but you could tell he was interested into what he was saying.

"Wow, that's amazing. I knew there was something going on in this town. I've studied this town a bit, but I don't want to go deep in the forest. I always feel like I'm being watched. One time at night I thought I saw floating eyeballs." Meghan at least put on a little act she already knew so much was going on. But from the memories she had of Gravity Falls, that did really happen.

"What? Wow really? I thought I saw those too. I haven't seen them since early in the summer." Dipper was a little more calm about this, but remember that the book said. You can't trust anyone in Gravity Falls. "I haven't really seen you around town yet, are you new?" From Meghan's normal perspective she was new, but in her memories she was only there for the last quarter of school.

"Kind of new, I came here a few months ago. I'm from Pennsylvania." Meghan was from PA (Pennsylvania) in her memories and from her old life.

"Wow Pennsylvania that's so far away." Mabel was one to be easily impressed by people or interested in things easily. "Hey Dipper, I'm gonna go I have a sleep over with mah girl friends! It was nice to meet you Meghan." Mabel took direction toward the Mystery Shack, the place she was living for the summer.

Meghan waved "Nice to meet you too Mabel." Meghan sat back on the tree and sighed. She looked down at the grass and curled up her knees to her chest.

"Uh so, you knew about the stuff going on? I mean, some people in this town can be a little oblivious to it." What Dipper said was true, the people in this town barley had a high school education.

"Tell me about it, not the brightest people. But they're okay to deal with. I passed near Old Man Mckgucket's 'house' and I heard the weirdest noise." Meghan laughed and Dipper did a little too. "Sorry if I was a little straight forward, no one normal comes in the forest like this. Not that you're weird. You're not it's just not people who live in this town." For a moment she thought she blew talking to him.

Dipper laughed "It's okay. I mean I'm not the typical Gravity Falls resident." Dipper's voice squeaked a little, he was hitting puberty.

Meghan sighed "Hey how old are you exactly? I'm thirteen." She knew his age... but hey you gotta think when people meet and you already know stuff about them, plus he would get even more suspicious.

"Oh I'm twelve.. cool one year apart." Dipper was twelve going on to seventh grade. Meghan nodded

"Cool" Meghan held out her fist gesturing to a fist bump. Dipper smiled and fist bumped Meghan. "So tell me more about the town, I've been living here a while and I want to know what's been going on all the time I've been living here." Meghan wanted to know. She surely didn't know everything that went on in town even though she already knows her fair share of information.

"Oh well I've seen a lot of stuff really. My sister actually got kidnapped by the gnomes before early in the summer. You do not want to cross them luckily we blew them away with a leaf blower." You see earlier in the summer his sister Mabel got a new boyfriend Norman. Dipper had all these theories at first he thought he was a zombie. But when the time came Norman revealed himself to be gnomes.

The gnomes had wanted Mabel to be their new queen, but she hesitated. The gnomes tried to kidnap her and when Dipper and Mabel took off the gnomes formed into a big giant beast. By team work the gnomes could stack on top of each other to make a beast. Dipper and Mabel made their way to the Shack. Mabel agreed to be their new queen but instead shoved a leaf blower at them. She had used it to blow them away and retreat.

"Wow... I've seen the gnomes before. I have a whole journal about the stuff I've been finding. Wanna see, I think I have it with me." Meghan started looking in her jacket pockets and such. She got out the book and to her and Dipper's surprise was journal number one. "H-here it is." Meghan opened it nervously she wrote this? She was shaking really bad. She started to get dizzy.

"Hey are you okay?" Dipper was intrigued she had the book but he was too busy wondering why she was freaking out so much. Meghan slumped over to the side a little and Dipper grabbed her arm before she laid on the ground. Dipper waved his hand in front of her face. "We gotta get you out of here." Meghan nodded and started to stand up with Dipper helping her. Dipper took Meghan's journal since she was clearly incapable of carrying it herself.

The two slowly made their way back to the shack. Halfway there Meghan was horrible at walking and keeping balance. She fell on her knees to the ground taking the journal out of Dipper's hands with her. Dipper stumbled a bit. "Hey Meghan, are you okay?" Dipper leaned down and looked at her.

"Yeah yeah I think I'm fine..." There was a pause and Dipper sat down. Meghan was just sitting there looking at the ground holding her journal. She started to cry, Meghan was just sad for some reason. Then she thought maybe it was Bill and she kind of got angry.

"Are you crying? What's wrong? Did I do something to offend you or?" Dipper was utterly confused on this one. Maybe she was going through a hard time. He didn't deal so good with emotional stuff. He was helping a dizzy thirteen year old girl who possesses something unimaginable and is like a stranger to him.

Meghan stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Man I blew it... I am so so sorry Dipper. I honestly don't know what went wrong but I-I'm okay now. I just got a little nervous I suppose, I never really told anybody about my journal and I think I just gave a little too much information away. I'm not one to give away information to strangers." Meghan stood up and put her hand out to help Dipper up.

"No sweat Meghan, you didn't blow anything. I usually don't give away so much information either." Dipper was very interested in the paranormal but he always knew how far we goes to talk about it. They continued walking silently the forest seemed like it was going on forever and they sat down by a tree. "Some walk huh?" Dipper smiled and wiped his forehead.

Meghan smiled too "Yeah it feels like we've been walking for miles. Mean while why don't we get to know each other a little better." Meghan and Dipper smiled lightly.

"Alright, so when did you start documenting stuff if you don't mind me asking?" Dipper tilted his head

"It's fine, umm I started writing things down just a few days after I came here because of the Floating Eyeballs." Meghan fondled the journal in her hands.

"Yeah me too." There was a silence for a minute or two and they heard footsteps. It was Gideon Gleeful... the town 'psychic'. Dipper whispered "Ugh this guy" and rolled his eyes.

"Oh why hello Dipper Pines... and you're Meghan aren't you?" He was a country smart nine or ten-year old. No one really new... "Why what is a doll-like you doin' with a boy like him." Gideon was one to be jealous.

"Oh he's kind of my friend, we met and took a walk in the forest is all. I got a little dizzy and he was walking me back." Meghan wasn't one to lie, she just didn't give away information she didn't want people to know. "So what are you doing in the forest? Going along for the scenery?" She shouldn't have asked that but she did anyway.

"Why yes it is such a beautiful day, Dipper how's Mabel?" Gideon was obsessed with Dipper's twin sister Mabel. They dated but Mabel didn't like Gideon back and so Gideon swore vengeance on the Pines family.

"Uhh she's doing fine." Dipper was awkward, Meghan didn't seem annoyed by Gideon but sure she was. You need to get to know your enemy before planning revenge or such. Gideon waved and said goodbye and continued walking. Meghan and Dipper still sit at the tree for a little longer. "Man I'm glad he's gone." Dipper despises him so.

"Yeah... that kid needs a psychiatrist. He isn't crazy he just needs advice. Lots of advice." Gideon was pretty intense and serious, he was never really the fun kind of type.

"Yikes tell me about it... he's got issues Meghan, issues." Dipper chuckled and took off his hat to fix his messy hair.

Meghan could see the tip of his big dipper birthmark, he doesn't know that Meghan knows. "Hey what's that?" Meghan pointed to where the birthmark starts.

"Oh uh.. I don't know I'm uncomfortable talking about it..." Well his confidence was never the best but one day he will have a great personality. Courageous, charismatic and so on.

"Oh. Well do you want to keep walking it's getting a little late in the afternoon." Meghan has had a crush on Dipper ever since she discovered Gravity Falls. He was smart and sweet even though he had a crush on a working partner Wendy Corduroy.

"Oh yeah I guess we should keep walking." Dipper and Meghan stood up and started walking along the trail again when Gideon surprisingly tackled Dipper. "Woah!" Dipper was on the ground and Gideon was trying to claw at him. "Gideon what are you- doing!"

"Why, why why why! Stealing people away from me!" It seems that Gideon isn't really over of Mabel.

Meghan tried to pull Gideon off of Dipper but he pushed her back on the ground. "oof" Meghan's eyes went all wobbly and she passed out.

"Let go of me you big jerk." Dipper struggled and looked at Meghan "Hey stop, look you made Meghan pass out." They both looked over at Meghan laying in the forest grass. Laid so beautifully on the ground.

"Meghan?" Gideon got off of Dipper and both of them scrambled over to see if Meghan was okay. "What are we gonna do?" She wasn't dead, so they would have to carry her.

"We're gonna have to work together on this one Gideon. We need to carry her out of the forest." But what Dipper does not know is Bill kept his deal, Meghan needs to be safe and a twelve-year-old and a nine-year old carrying a 119 pound girl almost a half a mile out of the forest doesn't sound too safe.

A flash of fire and a triangle shows that Bill is coming. Dipper and Gideon stumble back on the ground. "Oh man not this kid again. Way to go fainting. Oh and you too Gideon hahaha and Pinetree." Bill floats down to them. "What a surprise, not! I had a hunch on why she came in the forest today."

"What are you doing here Bill? Did someone summon you..." Dipper held his sweater vest pocket as if a gesture to his journal.

"It's that demon! You had failed me before.. why are you here?!" Gideon was a very temperamental child. It's gonna take more than Supernanny to cure him.

"Relax kids I'm just here to fix your friend. I better not have to come fix her up a lot. I think I'd regret-I'm just gonna fix her." Bill's hands blazed the blue fire and touched Meghan's head. She woke up immediately after that. Meghan spoke "Oh Bill thanks I guess" Meghan holds her head and Bill speaks "No problem kid later suckers." Bill was out of there so fast.


End file.
